


Scintille

by AkaneMikael



Series: Opposti in contrasto [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: German GP, M/M, POV Charles, Spin Off, other part of 'Fiero di te'
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Charles è su di giri e preso male per via dei problemi in qualifica e poi per quelli in gara dove per un suo errore, esce di pista. In questo stato d'animo va a cercare Pierre per sfogarsi, invece si imbatte in Max e Daniel che fanno certe cose. Da qui le scintille stanno poco a partire. Ma che genere di scintille?





	Scintille

**Author's Note:**

> la seconda fic dello spin-off sulla serie sewis, si ambienta nel GP della Germania dove nelle qualifiche sia Charles che Seb hanno problemi alla macchina e non le completano, in gara uno parte decimo e l’altro ventesimo. La fic è divisa in parti, una nel sabato, post qualifiche, ci sarà Pierre e la scena è direttamente collegata a quella iniziale che accade in Fiero di lui. Poi la seconda parte è post gara, c'è un accenno di questa scena nella fic appena citata; Seb rimonta da ventesimo a secondo, a Charles non va bene perché esce di pista e il suo umore non è dei migliori. Max invece quel GP lo vince ed è al settimo cielo, in tanti sensi. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

SCINTILLE

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8a11c8a2f18d904193197cb3fc0ef5a6/ac35fd28589822a1-62/s500x750/202160dd249f73c4555168973f1b45a4b1a93143.jpg) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ac41e73985c6e1e6affcbc76cf7e2b68/ac35fd28589822a1-9e/s500x750/25bfd17e3da27e0650449229506d83c8612e14a5.jpg)

  
Ho ancora l’asciugamano di Seb al collo, quando incontro Pierre che mi cercava per chiedermi se avevo finito e mi andava di mangiare insieme.   
Dopo tutto la chiacchierata con Seb mi ha fatto bene e quando lui mi fissa il collo e mi prende un lembo dell’asciugamano e guarda le iniziali SV e il numero 5, fa un’espressione di stizza.   
\- E questo? Si sono confusi? - Dice riferendosi al fatto che gli asciugamani ce li danno gli assistenti quando scendiamo dalle macchine. Ridacchio capendo che è geloso e lo trovo maledettamente carino quando lo è.   
Lo è del rapporto che ho con Seb anche se non ha niente di cui preoccuparsi. Anche se poi insomma, di cosa dovrebbe preoccuparsi in ogni caso? Io e Pierre non stiamo insieme come Seb e Lewis.   
Da quando li ho scoperti devo dire che penso parecchio a Pierre per capire se magari ho frainteso il rapporto e il sentimento che mi lega a lui, quindi lo studio e lo scruto un sacco, ma non sono sicuro di nulla così evito di fare certe mosse.   
Credo che siamo giovani per questo e che ora è meglio pensare a correre.   
\- Ero a sfogarmi con Seb per le qualifiche di merda... - Pierre a questo punto si ricorda che deve essere comprensivo perché sono appena uscito dalle Q2 e domani partirò decimo.   
\- Mi dispiace... - Dice infatti, così passa tutto e alzo le spalle come se non fosse poi così importante.   
\- La gara è domani, vediamo cosa si può fare. L’anno scorso Lewis partiva quattordicesimo ed ha vinto... - Sottolineo quel che ha detto Seb prima. Mi piace ripetere le sue parole, se Pierre lo sapesse forse sarebbe ancora più geloso.   
\- Andiamo a mangiare insieme? - Mi chiede candido vedendo che sto meglio di quel che pensava. Merito di Seb. Ma non lo dirò. Sorrido fra me e me. chissà, forse qualche tendenza io e lui l’abbiamo, dopotutto. Ma che faccio, ci provo così improvvisamente?  
Dopo tanto tempo non è mai successo nulla, forse non è vero, forse non c’è nulla più dell’amicizia.   
Mentre lo affianco avviandomi con lui verso l’uscita del circuito, ci penso. Magari ho frainteso, magari sono io e non lui. Cioè non è una cosa che ho con Pierre ma che provo per Pierre. O forse perché ho tendenze ed ecco che quando succede qualcosa ci penso come un ossesso e lui mi fa pensare a cosa sono, chi sono, cosa provo, cosa voglio.  
Oh, ma che ne so, chi se ne frega!   
\- Allora, cosa ti va di mangiare? - Chiedo allegramente, cambiando discorso totalmente. Pierre ci pensa e con un bel sorriso mi propone una cucina locale. Mi sembra giusto, dopotutto. Siamo in Germania, ci sono cose interessanti qua intorno.   
  
  
In realtà cercavo Pierre ed invece trovo Max, mi sembra ovvio dopotutto, sono entrambi Red Bull e se entro nel loro antro la possibilità di beccare il pilota sbagliato è del cinquanta percento.  
Forse ero così furioso e deluso e fuori che non mi sono accorto di nulla e non mi chiedo nemmeno come mai questo è ancora qua visto che è tardi ed ha un titolo GP da festeggiare. Evidentemente intendeva festeggiare così.   
Di schiena, piegato in avanti, con la tuta calata mentre Daniel lo prende da dietro. E non prende in senso lato. Ma prende proprio e spinge.   
Spalanco gli occhi, avvampo, mi blocco, mi sconnetto e poi con un soffocato ‘merda’ in francese, richiudo la porta e rimango qua davanti con la mano sulla maniglia. Fermo. Sperando di cancellare tutto così in un attimo, come se potesse non essere mai successo.   
Dal momento che la porta si riapre con ancora io che la tengo ferma, è chiaro che invece è successo davvero.   
Spunta così Max che mi ritrovo faccia a faccia a pochi centimetri, si ferma stupito perché era convinto di dovermi correre dietro, invece sono qua, alla porta.   
Si ferma, fa un passo indietro e poi si ricorda e si guarda intorno, siccome ci sono delle persone che girano per il suo garage, stringe le labbra e con aria d’emergenza mi prende per il braccio e mi tira dentro. Non è esattamente quello che speravo facesse. Prima di rendermene conto mi ritrovo dentro la stanza del delitto con Daniel che impreca e dice:   
\- Davvero, Max? - Mentre si riveste. Io avvampo di nuovo e mi blocco.   
\- Sì, davvero! Che facciamo se lo sbandiera al mondo? - Così alzo le mani come un robot, non so cosa dico e cosa faccio, ma lo faccio comunque e mi affretto a dire per poter evaporare da qui che è tutto così maledettamente imbarazzante.   
\- Cercavo solo Pierre... -   
\- E sei entrato nel mio garage? - Chiede seccato Max. Daniel sbuffa. Forse non era la cosa giusta da dire, infatti scuotendo la testa prende e se ne va. Io mi giro a guardarlo invidiandolo. Volevo io andarmene, dannazione.   
Max mi tira per la spalla poco gentilmente e il contatto mi manda a fuoco, ricordo in un istante la scena appena vista. Max piegato in avanti preso da Daniel da dietro e torno in crisi.   
\- Non... non so, forse ho visto male... s-scusa, io scappo... - Volevo dire ‘vado’ ma in effetti sarebbe una fuga la mia.   
Perché lui? Su tutti, lui. Io non sono un suo fan, nemmeno un suo amico. A dirla tutta lo detesto abbastanza e non l’ho mai nascosto. Non che lo detesto ma che siamo incompatibili. Pierre è stato bravo a farselo andare bene e mi ha detto che in realtà è solo da conoscere meglio ma che non è male. Ogni tanto ci ho scherzato anche io, è vero. Ma sti cazzi che non è male!   
Io non voglio averci niente a che fare, succede sempre qualcosa fra me e lui che mi dà conferma che è meglio evitarlo. Ed ora questo!  
Dovevo per forza beccarlo io? PER FORZA?!   
\- Allora!? - Mi richiama lui, io mi stringo nelle spalle e mi strofino la faccia facendomi indietro. Ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi lo vedo mentre si fa scopare da Daniel. Ho visto il suo pene che entrava fra le sue natiche, dannazione. Io non dormirò mai più!   
\- Allora cosa? Ho sbagliato garage, non volevo disturbare, non mi aspettavo di vedere questo, non lo dirò a nessuno ma anche voi, dannazione... chiudetevi a chiave, no? - E poi esce il mio carattere, quello vero. Max mi guarda corrucciato.   
\- Chiuderci a chiave? Tutti sanno che quando questa dannata porta è chiusa, non bisogna aprirla senza bussare! Nessuno osa entrare senza bussare, cazzo! - Max se la prende ed io sbuffo, non ce la faccio a discutere ora.   
\- Va bene, ho sbagliato. Io entro nella stanza di Pierre senza bussare. -   
\- Se stai con lui perché sei così scandalizzato? - mi aggredisce ancora reagendo a dir poco male.   
\- Ti dà fastidio che sono scandalizzato? - Chiedo con voce strozzata. Non che io reagisca bene invece.   
Cioè vorrei reagire bene, dire la cosa giusta, fare quello che bisogna fare. Cerco sempre di farlo, sono stato cresciuto così, ma ho le idee chiare, sono una persona sicura di me, decisa. Solo che cerco di non sembrare uno stronzo arrogante ed impormi sul mondo come fa Max, appunto.   
Stronzo arrogante.   
Poi registro.   
\- Non sto con Pierre! - E i colori che invadono il mio viso sono davvero uno più acceso dell’altro.   
\- Davvero? - Fa Max provocatorio. - Tu mi becchi a scopare con Daniel e non vuoi ammettere che stai con Pierre? - A questo punto, confuso, sospiro e mi aggrotto.   
\- Ma... ma cosa c’entra? Io non sto con Pierre, cosa vuoi? - Chiedo poi facendomi aggressivo per difendermi. Tipico mio fare questo.   
Mi faccio avanti e lo spingo, lui mi fissa corrucciato e mi spinge a mia volta.   
\- Non sono scemo, sappiamo tutti che siete una coppia! Perché non lo vuoi ammettere? Mi hai visto no? Cosa vuoi che me ne freghi? - lo spingo ancora di rimando anche se non stiamo facendo in modo davvero violento, è più un toccarsi le spalle a vicenda.   
\- Appunto, cosa te ne frega? Io comunque sono solo suo amico! Non sono gay! - Max allora mi prende per il colletto e avvicina il viso al mio in modo molto pericoloso e vertiginoso, per un momento penso possa baciarmi e trattengo il fiato.   
\- Stavi per dire ‘frocio’. Hai qualcosa contro i gay che neghi tanto di esserlo? - Ovviamente reagisco d’impulso, questo qui mi manda sempre in bestia, cerco sempre di contenermi perché so che è giusto, ma non ci riesco. Non con lui. Puntualmente.   
Lo prendo per il colletto a mia volta avvicinandolo a me come lui, sempre con la sensazione che possiamo baciarci e il cuore va così forte che non capisco per cosa mi sto eccitando improvvisamente.   
Forse a pensare a me e a Pierre come lui e Daniel?   
Non ci penso, non penso più a nulla.   
Né a Pierre, né a Daniel.   
\- Non sono omofobo, piantala di dire stronzate! -   
\- Non ci credo o non negheresti, io li conosco quelli come te con la puzza sotto il naso. Domani tutti sapranno che mi sbatto un ragazzo! -   
\- Non lo sono! - Insisto come se fosse essenziale farmi credere da sto stronzo.   
\- Non ti credo! - E lui continua e i toni sono sempre più alti e forti e ad un certo punto io non capisco, non ragiono, semplicemente gli prendo il viso con l’altra mano e lo bacio.   
Non è una cosa a cui ho mai pensato, potrei averlo pensato con Pierre sinceramente, non con lui.  
Lui lo odio, lo detesto.   
Mi piace Pierre, credo.   
Lui no.   
E invece premo la bocca sulla sua e con la rabbia che esplode lo obbligo ad aprire la sua e mi infilo con la lingua dentro, lo trovo che sorpreso mi viene incontro e forse nemmeno lui sa perché lo fa, come non lo so io, ma lo facciamo.  
Il bacio è tutto fuorchè dolce e sensuale. È fuoco, ira e non lo so. Rabbia.   
Voglia di dimostrargli chissà cosa, chiudergli la bocca e farlo smettere di essere tanto odioso.  
Così tanto che l’eccitazione fra le gambe sale al massimo e mentre mi rendo conto che mi premo contro il suo corpo e lui mi tiene per la maglia, mentre il bacio ci toglie il respiro, ci separiamo di schianto, spalanchiamo gli occhi e ansimando ci stacchiamo subito finendo uno per parte. Ansimiamo e ci teniamo le bocche increduli di cosa sia successo.   
\- Che cazzo... - Sussurra lui, io scuoto la testa senza parole, senza capire perché l’ho fatto. Poi lo punto col dito ricordandomi cosa stava dicendo che mi ha fatto impazzire.   
\- Non sono omofobo, stronzo! - E con questo, come se per dimostrare qualcosa uno debba baciarsi con la lingua, prendo e me ne vado sbattendo la sua stramaledetta porta che non chiude a chiave perché tanto bussano tutti.   
Una volta fuori non mi fermo, mi metto a correre e correre e non so dove cazzo sto andando, mi rendo conto che la porta questa volta è rossa ma so che non è la mia, lo so perché vedo il numero 5 fuori. Ma di nuovo entro senza bussare e per fortuna nessuno si scopa nessuno. C’è Seb pronto per andarsene dopo la probabile riunione che gli spettava col team, come di consueto. Mi chiudo la sua porta alle spalle e mi appoggio contro. Ansimo sudato e sconvolto, Seb preoccupato mi guarda e si avvicina senza toccarmi, da bravo, perché sa che non mi piace essere toccato. Mi aspettavo di trovarlo a festeggiare con Lewis in realtà, ma gira voce che sia pieno di febbre quindi penso che dopo i suoi impegni vari, ora stia per correre dal suo ragazzo.  
\- Che è successo? - Forse non sa proprio cosa immaginarsi. I suoi occhi azzurri sono rassicuranti e adulti e mi rendo conto che l’ho cercato di proposito perché ultimamente parliamo molto dei nostri problemi in comune e questo forse non lo è, ma sapevo solo di doverne parlare subito e di non poterlo fare con Pierre. È ovvio.   
\- Ho baciato Max. - Lo sparo subito e a Seb viene un colpo.   
\- Che hai fatto?! - Chiede sconvolto ed io scuotendo la testa inizio a camminare per la sua stanza nel nostro Motorhome. Dannazione.   
Mi stropiccio i capelli corti e ansimo ancora sotto shock.   
\- Non lo so perché, cercavo Pierre ed ho trovato lui e Daniel a scopare, poi Max mi ha minacciato di non dire niente a nessuno ed io non lo so, ha iniziato a dire che ero omofobo perché negavo che sto con Pierre e poi per chiudere quella stramaledetta boccaccia che parla sempre troppo, l’ho baciato! Per dimostrargli che non sono omofobo! - Seb così fermo dove era prima mi fissa sempre shoccato.   
\- Davanti a Daniel?! - Così senza capire che c’entra Daniel, mi fermo e scuoto la testa ovvio.   
\- No! - Sospira.   
\- Oh meno male... - Così gli vado io davanti.   
\- Meno male?! -   
\- Beh insomma, era peggio se lo facevi davanti a lui... cosa sarà mai un bacio per dimostrargli che non sei omofobo? Poi so che è odioso quando ci si mette e fa perdere la testa a tutti... - Questo è vero. Litiga con tutti.   
Sospiro e cerco di calmarmi, finalmente ci provo davvero e respiro a fondo. Un po’ ci riesco.   
\- Però lui ha risposto. E non è stato un bacio innocente. - Seb arriccia la bocca senza capire bene un punto importante.   
\- Ma stai o no con Pierre? - Anche lui con sta domanda. Allargo le braccia e guardo in alto.   
\- No cazzo! -   
\- Ah no? - Dice meravigliato. Ho voglia di strozzare anche lui, ma mi rendo conto che non lo bacerei.   
Che diavolo mi è successo?   
\- Lui... lui mi dà sempre così tanto alla testa che ogni volta mi fa fare cose assurde... - Dico poi sciogliendomi mentre mi siedo stanco e sfinito di tutto questo. Improvvisamente resta solo il dopo tempesta e c’è un disastro, qua dentro di me. Seb rimane fermo in piedi a guardarmi, poi con la sua tipica calma si siede vicino a me nel divano e quasi paterno, mi dice:   
\- Magari un po’ ti piace e al contempo lo detesti e quindi non hai mai voluto ammetterlo, ma poi è venuto fuori così? - La sua ipotesi mi fa scattare e lo guardo come se mi insultasse, poi però ci rifletto e forse non è tanto assurdo. Quanto meno è una spiegazione.   
Butto il labbro infuori e mi stringo nelle spalle nascondendo il viso fra le mani, mi incurvo in avanti, appoggio i gomiti sulle ginocchia.   
\- Che casino, non so niente... - Seb sospira e questa volta mi circonda le spalle con il braccio, io mi appoggio a lui rimanendo chiuso in me stesso.   
\- Non volevo tutto questo e poi... non so, non sto con Pierre ma mi sembra di averlo tradito e fra l’altro non voglio che quello stronzo pensi che mi piace e... e non so... - Continuo a piagnucolare e Seb ascolta, poi quando smetto dice sempre calmo e dolce:   
\- Prenditi tempo e quando sei calmo e in controllo ti scusi con lui, dici che non sai cosa ti è successo ma che non dirai niente a nessuno se lui farà lo stesso. Sicuramente gli andrà bene. E non ne parlerete più se vorrete così. - lo guardo. È una soluzione pratica ed immediata e ovviamente farò così, ma mi sorge spontanea la domanda che gli faccio guardandolo smarrito.   
\- E se non ci andrà bene? - Seb si perde nella mia domanda contorta.   
\- In che senso? -   
\- Beh, se volessimo... rifarlo? - quando lo dico me ne rendo conto da solo. Che forse, e dico forse, lo rifarei. E improvvisamente l’idea di non saper come collocare Pierre in questo casino, mi turba perché so cha ha un posto importante, ma non so dove metterlo e non voglio ferirlo.  
Sicuramente prima che io mi chiarisca, non è il caso di fare nulla.   
\- Max è molto innamorato di Daniel... - Dice Seb, così capisco che sapeva e lo guardo un po’ male. - Sono amico di Daniel. - Spiega lui. Annuisco.   
\- Ok, però mi ha risposto al bacio. E parecchio. - Seb mi guarda meravigliato, ci pensa un po’ e sospira.   
\- A maggior ragione non vorrà riparlarne. Gli andrà bene archiviare tutto e far finta di nulla. Vedrai. -   
Far finta di nulla.  
Improvvisamente l’idea mi turba, non so se voglio far finta di nulla. Improvvisamente non so più niente.   
Solo che sono in un casino assurdo.   
\- Magari qualcosa di quel grande stronzo ti piace invece... - Torna su quell’ipotesi, torno ad arricciare la bocca poco convinto, poi alzo le spalle e scuoto la testa più deciso.   
\- Non ha importanza, lui sta con un altro ed è comunque uno stronzo, fondamentalmente. E poi non voglio rovinare il rapporto con Pierre. -   
\- Pensavo non steste insieme. - Suggerisce lui.   
\- No ma che ne so... a questo punto potrei non aver capito niente di tutto. - Seb ridacchia e il fatto che a lui divertano i miei casini, non mi fa stare tanto meglio, ma capisco che da qui in poi ci devo pensare un po’ da solo prima di fare qualsiasi cosa.   
\- Va bene, intanto aspetterò e non farò nulla. Poi vediamo. - Ecco la mia decisione. Ignorare. In questo sono bravo. Finchè non esplodo e non me ne esco con qualcosa di impulsivo che voglio davvero dire o fare.   
Fino a quel giorno, me ne starò per conto mio, ho la F1 a cui pensare, ecco. Il resto sono sciocchezze.   
Sciocchezze e niente altro. 


End file.
